


First kisses with big turns

by hufflepuffmish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Poor Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifting, canonverse, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffmish/pseuds/hufflepuffmish
Summary: "Okay? What about this should be okay? I WENT FUCKING TITAN AND KISSED YOU!""So?" His captain asked.Eren thought about kissing his crush, who also happend to be his captain, in the wrong moment and found himself in the most awkward first kiss situation ever.





	First kisses with big turns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeaven/gifts).



> This one is for Lea because I wouldn't even know the fandom, write in english or had the courage to upload this without her.
> 
> It's my first story in english and it isn't my first language. So I would be really happy, if you would left your opinion about this fanfic in the comments.

Eren was frustrated.  
Today squad leader Hanji decided to do experiments with him again.  
It was not like Eren didn't know how important he and the experiments were, but it was exhausting.  
He lost count on how many times he did these experiments, how many times he failed.  
He didn't even know how long he’d been at the headquarters, but he missed his friends very much.  
His hand was bleeding, but he didn't even notice it. It was normal.  
He always struggled using his healing abilities after failing the shifting.  
Hanji saw the depressed look on Eren's face and knew he judged himself for not being able to turn.  
They tried to convince Eren that it wasn't his fault and that it was okay when he failed, because the brunette knew that every short step was a victory and Eren was doing amazing.  
Eren felt tired and had problems to understand what the squad leader was saying.  
It seemed they noticed that, because they suddenly stopped speaking.  
"Eren?" Hanji said in a soft voice. "It's enough for today. You did great. Get some rest."  
He nodded. He didn't even have enough strength to speak in that moment.  
Hanji knew it was the best to leave him alone in moments like these.  
He just needed some rest and time alone with his thoughts.  
Eren took a deep breath as he was finally alone, but it didn't stay quiet for long.  
"Oi, brat." Eren heard the voice of his captain.  
He sighed. Levi was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now.  
The problem was not Levi's rude manner or that Eren hated him.  
It was the exact opposite.  
Eren had a crush on his much older superior.  
He wasn't naive enough to think that his feelings would be requited (if Levi had a good day, he would only loose a few curses when he found out), but he could dream a little, couldn't he?  
He shook his head to clear his mind and said: "Heichou, Sir?"  
If Levi recognized how tired he sounded was impossible to tell.  
Eren stared at the Captain's unimpressed look.  
His eyes wandered to Levi's lips and suddenly he had the strong urge to kiss him.  
He tried to get rid of the thought, but he was way too tired for this shit and fuck, those lips looked so soft!  
He registered that Levi said something, but it wasn't important.  
All that mattered were how the lips of his childhood hero moved and how much Eren wished he could taste them.

Levi was on his way to Hanji and Eren. He hoped the shitty four-eyes hadn't drilled the brat too much.  
He was important for the future of humanity and they couldn't risk that he passed out... again.  
Jaeger always tried too hard and expected more from himself than everyone else.  
He saw the teenager sitting alone on the ground. No sign of shitty-glasses.  
Eren looked a bit down. Not again. Levi sighed. This boy was way too hard on himself!  
He called him and got a reply after a few seconds.  
He asked Eren where Hanji was, but didn't get an answer.  
He tried it again. "Are you the fuck listening, Jaeger?"  
But the boy just stared at him and seemed to be somewhere else with his thoughts.

Suddenly, there was a big bang and yellow lightning.  
Levi was surprised and felt something wet all over his body.  
"THE FUCK, JAEGER?"  
A creepy titan head and torso appeared.  
The face was complete, but the rib bones were bare and there was no skin covering the breast muscles.  
The mouth of the monstrosity was closed almost completely around humanity's strongest and the wet feeling was caused by titan spit.  
Levi stepped back and cursed.  
"You fucking brat. That's disgusting! What the fuck are you doing?"  
But Eren didn't respond.  
He stood in the torso, his head connected with the titan body.  
Levi couldn't see his face, but his whole bearing showed how down and tired the young boy was.  
The moment Levi began his second round of swear words and death threats, Hanji, who was followed by people of his squad, ran in their direction.  
A few soldiers had already drawn their swords and everybody seemed ready to fight.  
It was an awfully familiar situation.  
It was almost like the first time Eren had transformed at the HQ and everybody had been ready to kill him for the breach of their clear orders.  
Levi had stood between him and his squad last time and he did it again this time.  
Without even thinking about it.  
"Don't you fucking dare to come nearer!" His voice was dangerously calm.  
"Captain. Step back!" "He's dangerous" "Sir! He tried to eat you!" "We have to kill him" "He's a monster" "He almost ate you, Captain." Everybody was screaming. The air was filled with loud and scared voices.  
"I told you to fuck off! He's no danger. I got this. SO GO THE FUCK AWAY." Levi's voice resembled a rising storm.  
The soldiers went away. They moved slowly and looked back to the scene skeptically.  
Hanji was the last one remaining there.  
"You should go, too,” Levi said to them.  
"He turned! It's my duty to do experiments and find out what happened and why he transformed this time and wha..."  
Levi's sharp words stopped them.  
"Go."  
"But..." the squad leader answered back.  
"Dismissed!" Levi's voice was so cold that it made Hanji shiver.  
They knew it was better to follow that order and turned around.  
After Hanji went away, the Captain gave the titan head a closer look and it was just how he'd thought.  
The giant mouth formed the perfect kiss and there was no doubt about Eren's intention.  
Levi held back a laugh.  
The little brat had really turned into a fucking titan because he thought of kissing him.  
He went towards Eren's human body and carefully cut the links between him and the titan.  
The teenage blinked and looked around confusedly.  
It was like he woke up from a deep sleep. He didn't have any orientation.  
After a minute of silence (you may have heard his working mind) he realized what had happened and felt the heat burning in his cheeks.  
He couldn't believe it.  
He’d never been that embarrassed and scared before.  
He actually hoped they would mistake his actions for trying to eat the captain.  
It would be less embarrassing, and if he was dead he wouldn't have to face his childhood hero, superior officer and crush after going titan to kiss him.  
He covered his face in both hands to avoid Levi's eyes.  
"I... I'm so... so sorry... Sir." the young boy mumbled.  
He felt like throwing up any second. He expected the pain of getting beaten up or at least the cold angry voice of his Captain, but nothing happened.  
He found just enough bravery to look up as he felt a hand on his shoulder and his heart skipped a beat.  
Levi's unbelievably soft voice brought him back to reality. "Eren? Are you okay?"  
This question seemed so absurd in this situation that Eren couldn't help the hysterical laugh.  
"Okay? What about this should be okay? I WENT FUCKING TITAN AND KISSED YOU!"  
"So?" His captain asked.  
"I... kissed... you..." In that moment, a thought hit him.  
"I.... I ma.... made you filthy. I... I.. am so sorry."  
He tried to hold back the tears, but couldn’t. He started crying. This day was the worst.  
"What's the fucking matter? Everything is fine and at least it's a memorable first kiss. Even if I would appreciate our next kiss to be between two human lips." And with these words Levi turned around, walked away (probably to take a bath) and left a confused Eren behind.


End file.
